1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of certain heterocyclic compounds based on cyclic carbamates, lactones or lactams as activators for inorganic peroxy compounds, in particular as cold bleach activators or optical brighteners in detergents, cleaners and bleaches and in disinfectants. The present invention furthermore relates to certain industrial formulations which contain these heterocyclic compounds.
2. Description of the Background
In the efforts to achieve energy-saving washing, cleaning and bleaching processes, recently use temperatures in the lower temperature range have become increasingly important, for example for textile laundering distinctly below 60.degree. C., and in particular below 45.degree. C. However, at these temperatures, the effect of the known activators for inorganic peroxy compounds, this being the system responsible for the bleaching or cleaning action, decreases markedly. There has thus been no lack of attempts to develop more effective activators for this temperature range, without any convincing success to date.
EP-A 028 432 discloses textile detergent formulations which contain, among other things, N-acyllactams, eg. N-acetylcaprolactam, as precursor for a bleaching organic peroxy acid.